


Dating Advice, From The Avengers

by TheUnfortunateCat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Group Chat Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnfortunateCat/pseuds/TheUnfortunateCat
Summary: spiderMAN is online.spiderMAN: hey mr stark i need some advice(Special thanks to FullMetalHeart for the idea and some of the names 💜)
Relationships: No Slash - Relationship, Peter Parker & Avengers Team
Kudos: 43





	Dating Advice, From The Avengers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Earth's Mightoest Heroes"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985164) by [fullmetalheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalheart/pseuds/fullmetalheart). 



_ spiderMAN is online. _

spiderMAN: hey mr stark i need some advice 

_ goat enthusiast is online. _

goat enthusiast: you sure thats a good idea peter

spiderMAN: well

spiderMAN: i mean maybe

Iron guy: Shut up Barnes.

Iron guy: What is it Pete?

goat enthusiast: okay rude

spiderMAN: imayormaynothaveaskedMJouttoday

Iron guy: …

Iron guy: Okay first of all, its unnecessary to make that all one word

spiderMAN: sorry

Iron guy: Second, wow, you're FINALLY making a move. I’m impressed.

goat enthusiast: better than stevie 

_ Steve Rogers is online. _

Steve Rogers: Not my fault I was short enough for the ladies to step on.

goat enthusiast: i wasnt just talking about back then, steve.

spiderMAN: oh daMn 

spiderMAN: the sASS

Steve Rogers: …

goat enthusiast: stop it 

Steve Rogers: Stop what?

goat enthusiast: i could hear your sigh from the second floor 

Iron guy: Oh right, you two are living together now aren't you

Steve Rogers: Yeah.

goat enthusiast: what of it

Iron guy: Nothing, nothing

_ Iron guy is typing… _

spiderMAN: uh oh he deleted the messgae

spiderMAN: *message

Steve Rogers: Tony, were you going to make a gay joke?

Steve Rogers: Again?

_ Falconista is online. _

Falconista: I spit out my coffee

goat enthusiast: shut up wilson no one wants you here

Falconista: Okay, wow

Falconista: Do you have to be a jerk all the time?

Steve Rogers: Only I get to call him that Sam.

spiderMAN: oH My GOd

goat enthusiast: steve 

Steve Rogers: Yes, Bucky?

goat enthusiast: youre a punk

Steve Rogers: Jerk.

_ Falconista has left the group chat. _

goat enthusiast: well theres that problem solved

Iron guy: ANYWAYS

Iron guy: Back on track…

spiderMAN: dont you mean back in black

Iron guy: ???

spiderMAN: sorry that was bad

goat enthusiast: isnt that the popular song made by led zeppelin or something

spiderMAN: yeah i think so

Iron guy: …

_ Iron guy has left the group chat. _

spiderMAN: wAIT NO I STILL NEED YOU

_ spiderMAN has added Iron guy to the group chat. _

_ Iron guy has left the group chat. _

_ spiderMAN has added Iron guy to the group chat. _

Iron guy: Ugh fine

Iron guy: As long as you stop spreading incorrecticies

Steve Rogers: Is that even a word?

_ spiderMAN has changed Steve Rogers’s username to Captain Crunch _

Captain Crunch: ...why?

spiderMAN: idk sorry it was just bugging me that everyone had nicknames but you

goat enthusiast: no wait we can do one better

_ goat enthusiast has changed Captain Crunch’s username to Star Spangled Man With A Plan _

Star Spangled Man With A Plan: Buck no

Iron guy: Too long

_ Iron guy has changed Star Spangled Man With A Plan’s username to Spangles _

Iron guy: That’s better

spiderMAN: NO

spiderMAN: WAIT

Iron guy: Oh god

Spangles: What now.

_ spiderMAN has changed Spangles’s username to aim for the legs _

Iron guy: HA

goat enthusiast: wow

aim for the legs: God damn it.

_ Spidermom is online. _

Spidermom: Steve stop sinning

_ aim for the legs has left the group chat. _

goat enthusiast: hey nat

Spidermom: Hey James

Iron guy: Oh god.

Iron guy: They’re in the same place.

Iron guy: It’s never good when they’re in the same place.

_ hawkguy is online. _

hawkguy: whatever could you mean

hawkguy: also you copied my thing Stark

Iron guy: Oh no they’re all here

_ goat enthusiast added aim for the legs to the group chat. _

aim for the legs: No, I don’t want to be here

hawkguy: yo steve whats up with your username

aim for the legs: Peter.

hawkguy: ah

goat enthusiast: funny how that can be used as an explanation on its own

Iron guy: Indeed

Iron guy: ...wait

Iron guy: Did we actually just agree on something

goat enthusiast: …

goat enthusiast: this defies the laws of nature

_ goat enthusiast has left the group chat. _

spiderMAN: ...you still havent actually given me advice on my date mr stark...

  
(The End... for now)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is appreciated and encouraged :)


End file.
